Beach
by Nedwards23
Summary: Aria and Ezra go to the beach and spend some time with Hanna, Spencer and Emily.


_Written for Liz who wrote in a review about Aria and Ezra going to the beach, hope you enjoy it Liz as well as anyone else reading. As always reviews are more than welcome as well as story ideas._  
_(This has not been proofed and was written in an hour sorry for any mistakes.)_

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Ezra asked Aria still apprehensive about the whole day that was to come.  
"Yes." Aria said walking up to Ezra and lacing her arms around his neck. "Yes they love you, they just wanna get to know you as someone other than there teacher" "I still think this is a bad idea but for you I'll still come"  
"Thank you" Aria said placing a chase kiss on his lips, as she went to get the rest of her beach bag ready Ezra reached out to grab her arm and pull her back towards him.  
"i should be thanking you" Ezra said, smile broad on his face.  
"Whys that?" Aria asked.  
"Because..you..are..amazing..that's..why" Ezra replied between kisses.  
"You're not so bad yourself" Aria replied kissing him one last time before finishing packing ready for the short drive to the beach. The plan was to meet Spencer, Emily and Hanna at the beach and all get to know each other better since Ezra was no longer their teacher. Originally all the girls were going to bring their respectful partners but none of them could make it, only adding to Ezra's nervousness. Upon parking Ezra took the cooler out of the boot whilst Aria grabbed her bag containing towel, suntan lotion and other little nick backs.  
"Ready?" Aria asked laced her fingers with Ezra, whilst walking towards the girls they could see in the distance.  
"As ready as I'll ever be" Ezra said trying his vest to not show how nervous he was but Aria could see right through his act.  
"Fitzy!" Hanna said as they aproched the girls.  
"His name is Ezra Hanna" Aria said.  
"It's okay, she can call me Fitzy if she wants" he said before leaning down to Aria's ear and whispering. "It could be A LOT worse"  
"you're right" Aria said getting out her oversized towel and placing it on the sand in the middle of spencer and Hanna, conveniently they had left just enough room for her and Ezra to sit between the girls, right in the middle. 'perfect' aria said to herself sarcastically as she sat down closest to Hanna leaving Ezra to sit next to her an Spencer whilst Emily sat the other side of Hanna.  
"So Fitzy, what's in the cooler? Please say it's booze" Hanna said as she eyes the baby blue box hoping she was right.  
Before replying Ezra let out a chuckle  
"No Hanna there is no booze, sorry to disappoint."  
"It's not me you have to worry about" Hanna said slightly under her breath earning her to get a slap on her arm from Aria as well as her 'behave' look.  
"So what is in the cooler?" Spencer asked drawing attention away from Hanna before she could make another joke. "snack and soda, Aria's idea. Apparently the best way to get you to like me is through your atomaches." Ezra said as Hanna began stuffing her face with oreos.  
"She's not wrong there" Emily said motioning towards Hanna who was licking the melted choclate off her hands.  
"What!?" Hanna said as all four sets of eyes were on her before they all erupted into a fit of laughter.  
"Can i ask you a question?" Emily asked Ezra hesitantly.  
"Sure"  
"What made you want to become a teacher?" She asked him. He took a second to think of his answer.  
"Honestly i don't know. I've always enjoyed English and reading, plus sharing my view on literature as well as hearing other peoples theories. Plus knowing it would piss my mother off added to the appeal" Ezra told them, the girls respected his honesty.  
"Why don't you get on with your mother?" Spencer asked before quickly adding "if you don't mind me asking"not wanting to seem rude.  
"We just never see eye to eye on pretty much everything"  
"That's sad" Hanna said.  
"Not really, I'm better off without her she's not the nicest of people.  
"She's like the real life version of cruella de Ville" Aria said speaking for the first time. They were all quite for a few seconds before Hanna broke it.  
"How about we go in the sea now?" She suggested to which they all agreed.  
"Good cause i wanna know what Fitz is packing under that shirt of his" Hanna said watching as he got up from the ground. Luckily he didn't hear what Hanna had said but Aria did, sending Hanna another death glare. Once they were all stripped to their swimsuits and the girls had all checked out Ezra's torso they made their way towards the ocean. Ezra laced Aria's hand in his as they began walking once they reached the water and Aria's toes hot wet she jumped away.  
"There is no way i am going in there it's freezing"  
"Seriously?" Ezra asked  
"Get your butt in here now" Hanna yelled at the pair.  
"Are you nuts it's freezing" Aria telled back.  
"Just dive in it's not that bad" Spencer proclaimed watching the petite brunettes' tentivly look at the water.  
"Babe if you don't go in now, you leave me no choice."  
"What do you mean 'no xhocice'?"  
"i mean this" Ezra said as he picked up his beautiful girlfriend bridal atule and began walking into the water.  
"Ezra don't you dare let me go"  
"okay Ezra said dropping her into the water causing the girls to laugh when their friend emmerge drentched with her hair covering her face.  
"So not funny guys" Aria said pushing the hair from her face. "And you.." Aria said pointing an angry finger towards Ezra "You are so dead"

The five of them spent a couple of hours in sea before getting hungry and devouring everything Aria and Ezra had brought in the cool box. Once they had finished eating and dried off it began to get dark as they all re dressed themselves from earlier. Once they were all dressed they began making way to their cars not before arranging to meet up again in the near future. Aria and Ezra were now on their way to Ezra's with Aria drifting off slightly in the passenger sleep. Once they arrived at Ezra apartment Ezra cut off the engine before going around to Aria's side of the car and lifting him effortlessly into his arms causing Aria to stir slightly but not wake up. Once inside his,apartment Ezra laid Aria on his bed and began taking off her shoes to make her more comfortable.

"What are you doing?" Aria asked sleepily  
"Taking your shoes off" Ezra replied taking her other shoe off.  
"Why?" Aria asked as she wiped her eyes.  
"So you're more comfortable."  
"There's no point i have to be home in.."Aria lifted her head up to look at Ezra's bedside clock "..20 minutes."  
"No you don't" Ezra replied with a huge grin on his face as he sat down on his bed.  
"What do you mean? Why do you look so happy?" Aria asked still in a sleepy state.  
"Maybe i convinced a certain friend of yours to cover for you tonight, so i can hold my beautiful girlfriend in my arms all night." Ezra said smiling at Aria as well as giving her his charming boyish smile. Aria's smile matched his as she moved closer towards him and attatched her lips to his.  
"You are amazing, you know that?" She told him  
"Now i do" He replied attaching his lips to hers where he wished they could stay forever

_(Thank you for reading i hoped you enjoyed it sorry for any mistakes.)_


End file.
